The Coming of the Death Courter
by Black-Moon-Onaa-Inu
Summary: It been over two years sense the attack on New York, many still hold a grudge against Loki for his part in it, even after his supposed death against the Dark Elves. Now a threat that he knows all to well is coming to Midgard, and he and the Avengers must find a way to stop it, but can he do this and regain the trust of she whom gave him her all? Or will he fail her and Midgard.


**AN**: I have returned! For a short time that is. My apologies to those of you who've waited this past fall for this story to come to light. I've been busy with life and getting the house baby ready, and my muse only appears during the dark and depressing months of winter when I'm stuck inside almost all day long, but I'm back with the continuation of my Loki/OC story line. And for those of you who haven't read '_The Fallen God and the Earth Child'_, please do, as it contains quite a bit of information and is the lead up to this story. Also a word of warning: this story comes after both _Avengers_ and the NEW movie _Thor: The Dark World_. So if you haven't watched either movie, then please do so, but _do not _fault me for putting in spoilers to said movies.

Now with the standard disclaimer; I do not own any of the Marvel-verse characters as they are the creation of Mr. Stan Lee, nor do I own any songs/books/etc. mentioned from this point forward as they are owned by their respective parties. I only own the weird and crazy ideas that are in my head and the characters/story lines that come of them.

**_Chapter 1. The Tomb_**

The Hovercraft was silent, with only a skeleton crew to man it at night, as a young agent sat at her post going over the data that the field agents had gathered.

After the last attacks on earth that had happened in the last few years SHIELD found it necessary to have a few agents that were well versed in mythic lore, and Heather O'Connell was not only knowledgeable but a decent soldier as well.

As the data streamed on the monitor Agent O'Connell started to get a nagging feeling that this new research was above her skill level. Then an image came up of a stone door that had not only pagan runes, but runes and hieroglyphs from different regions of the European, Asian, and African continents.

'This is above me but,' She quickly translated a few of the faded and time-worn scripts, "this is not good."

As quickly as she could, Agent O'Connell called her superior, "It's O'Connell. When can I speak to Fury." her fingers flew over the keys as she wrote a quick email and attached a copy of the image, "Yes its important, I wouldn't be asking if it wasn't... Thank you. I also need to bring somebody in to assist... they're a civilian, but they have a better understanding of this kind of thing then even I do. Yes, thank you sir."

Sending the email she hung up the phone, 'Now let's hope I'm wrong and just being panicky... if not then this is going to effect quite a few people.'

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

A few days had passed and Agent O'Connell found herself finally on her way to meet with the Director. Walking down the corridor with a tablet and folder in hand, she prepared herself for the Director's cold gaze that she knew was going to be on the receiving end of, though she had gone through worse in basic training and in the field. Agent O'Connell walked into the Briefing Room with barely a glance around the room and started placing packets at every other seat. As she started connecting her tablet to the main screen, O'Connell heard the soft conversation of a man and woman as they entered the room.

"Well you two are early." Agent O'Connell didn't even bother to turn around as she knew who was in the room with her, "Are The Director and Agent Hill on their way?"

At the sound of them sitting she turned around, "Yes, Fury is meeting with Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner before coming here."

The woman that answered was Agent Natasha Romanova. Her blank stare bored into O'Connell while Agent Clint Barton just sat back with a smirk in his eyes. Agent Heather O'Connell had worked with both of them before, and while they weren't buddy-buddy, they were able to work with each other well.

"Who else is coming to this?" She stood at rest, her years as an US Marine had made this an automatic stance, with her tablet held behind her back.

"People you wouldn't know." Agent Romanova leaned forward onto the table causing her hair to fall forward, "Captain Rogers and a few others that have helped SHIELD in the past."

Agent O'Connell nodded her head and started to drift in her thoughts. She blindly watched as Director Fury and Agent Hill walked in with multimillionaire Tony Stark and the renowned Dr. Bruce Banner striding in after them. As she waited for the final few people to arrive every internal alarm started going off in her head. Methodically she slid to attention and kept her eyes on the door. A man with short blond hair walked in, speaking to another man that could only be described as imposing and warrior like, with a slim brunette woman being the furthest from the first.

Yet the feeling wasn't coming from them. It emanated from the dark-haired man right behind them. She knew his face from when he was first on the Helicarrier, as she was one of the few people assigned to monitor him via video feed, but it was the energy that rolled and flowed off of him that Agent O'Connell had only felt once before. When she had felt it, it hadn't been anywhere near this strong, and it had been in her cousin's home.

Waiting for them to have a seat, O'Connell glanced at her tablet seeing that it was five minuets till. Five minuets was all the time her personal guest and assistant had before she had to start.

"So, why are we here Fury?" Stark was leaning back in his chair with an air of arrogance that seeped from his every pore.

Fury gave Agent O'Connell a pointed look

"We are here because it seems some of our field researchers have stumbled across an artifact that had given us cause for alarm." Agent O'Connell answered smoothly, "Now of you would be patient Mr. Stark, we are still waiting for one more."

She watched as time for the meeting came and let loose a soft sigh, 'She's late. Damn.' regaining her composer she started.

"I will attempt to make this as brief as possible. Before you is an information packet on all the collected data of the item in question, feel free to take one. Now this item isn't one that we can just bring to a lab to analyze closer, nor can we set up one around it as for some unknown reason it starts interfering with most equipment. The artifact is in fact a tomb of sorts." tapping on the pad a map of the islands just on the coast of Norway and a picture of an underground tomb appeared, "As you can see if this was any other expedition it would be a simple matter of setting up equipment in this underground caravan or bringing in the stone that is acting as a door in for further research, but thankfully due to not only the intemperance but protocol as well, the team that discovered this had sent the few pictures they were able to take to my department-"

"I'm sorry," Tony leaned forward and gave her a look over the rim of his sunglasses, "but who are you?"

Her voice was strong, steady, and smooth even with the interruption, "Agent O'Connell, Head of S.H.I.E.L.D's linguistic Department."

"Okay. Then why are we," he made a general sweep of his hand around the table, "here? I mean is this some kind of portal?"

"No Mr. Stark, it's-"

"Is it housing some alien artifact?"

"No Sir, if-" Agent O'Connell could feel her control slipping from her with his incessant interruptions.

"A weapon? Douse this hold a 'world threatening' being?" He stood and started to prowl around the room obviously enjoying frustrating her.

She narrowed her eyes at him as her once blank face turned into a scathing glare. As she was about to reply another's voice halted both of them from speaking.

Calm, soothing, and melodic came the woman's voice speaking in an ancient tongue from the doorway, "Trufla son Miðgarði er aðeins þegar dauðinn courter kemur."*

"What?" Tony stared at the new addition to the room as Agent O'Connell broke into a grin.

O'Connell met the new woman half way and clasped her forearm in greeting, "You, dear one, are late."

"My apologizes Heather," the woman pushed back the dark gray hood of her long over coat to reveal her dark reddish-brown hair pulled back by pleated braids into a high ponytail and her darker skin that stood out against the dull colors of her clothing, "I had to get some things settled before I could attend."

She turned to Tony and the rest of the room and after a glance at their faces locked her hazel eyes upon Tony, "As to what I just said it is the Icelandic writing that is engraved on to the stone, 'Disturb Midgard's Son only when the death courter comes'. It is a warning to all who would try to open this tomb. Now the word Midgard is easily substituted by any earth goddess from these respective cultures that have also repeated the warning in their written language of that era."

the new addition to the room walked up to Tony with a feline grace and stood toe to toe with him, "So, Mr. Stark, I strongly advice that you sit down and stop interrupting. For you see information gets told faster that way."

Tony looked her up and down assessing her, "Well Ms?"

"Tarra." her eyes were colder then glacier caps

"Ms. Tarra. I don't do what everyone advises me to do, if I did I wouldn't be where I'm at today." a smug grin crossed Tony's face

"Be that as it may, if, and I do strongly stress the word 'if', you want to know what is going on then you will take a seat and be silent. Unless, of course, you have a question with value." She turned away from him and started walking back to the front of the room, "Should you continue to be a disturbance I will personally remove you from this room." Ms. Tarra quickly and abruptly spun to face him as her eyes flashed silver, "Have I made myself clear Mr. Anthony Stark?"

Tony shrugged and lazily walked back to his seat, "Crystal, Bright Eyes."

The rest of the briefing went without indecent. Though none noticed that the eyes of one brooding dark-haired man had yet to remove their gaze from Ms. Tarra, or that he looked to be in a bit of shock since her arrival.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

*Translated by imtranslator

She's baaack! And after a few years have passed for her. 5 years give or take so that saying that 'Hell hath no fury' well let's just say it's going to be interesting from here on out. Anyone wanting to take a guess as to whom I speak of?

Oh, that and this isn't just a Loki fanfic, but I'll get to that later.


End file.
